Things I'll Never Say
by wasuchick2312
Summary: Pansy and Draco are best friends, that tell each other everything, but there's one thing Pansy can't tell Draco. its that she secretly loves. She wants to tell him how she fesls, but shes worried it will ruin there relationship. Chapter 3 up! FINALLY!
1. Winter Formal

"Todays homework will be on Wigendwell potions, it will be due on wednesday, and it better not be late." Growled Proffesor Snape.  
  
Pansy Parkinson listened intently to Proffesor Snape as he explained todays homework. She didn't want to miss anything. She glanced across the room to her best friend Draco Malfoy, he gave her a smile and then returned to his work. If only he kew how she felt if only she could say what she wanted to say. She would tell him that she thoght he was the most beautiful person in the world, that she wanted to grow old with him and love him forever. But Draco saw her as one of the guys, a girl that didn't care about boys, or love potions, or anything like that. He thought she cared about quidditch and dueling and guys stuff that he did.   
  
" Hey Parkinson, some lesson today eh'" Draco said to Pansy after lessons that day  
  
"Ya some lesson, I hope I have enough time to get it done." She replied  
  
" Pans, he just needs half a page not 6 pages," Draco laughed  
  
" I know but I like it to be right" And she did, but she didn't know what else to say. She was so nervous, about being around him anymore. It seened like all she wanted to do was think about about him, when she could be near him. She felt her face turning red.  
  
"Whats wrong Pansy you looked flushed," Draco said, looking at her face.  
  
"I'm okay really," But she wasn't  
  
* I'm tuggin at my hair I', pullin at my clothes,  
  
I'm tryin to keep my coolm I know it shows  
  
I'm starin at my feet, my cheeks are turin  
  
red, I 'm searchin for the words inside my head*  
  
As Draco and Pansy made there way to dinner, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
"Pansy are you sure your alright?" Draco asked again  
  
"Draco I'm sure! I'm fine!" Pansy replied.   
  
Pansy didn't want to be here, not now, not with him. But she had to try to act normal. If she didn't then he would know something was up. She frogot, he already did. They sat down with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicint. As they ate, she could see out of the corner of her eye, Draco still eyeing her suspisiously. She excused herself and ran all the way to her dormitory. Pansy flung her self on her bed and lay there thinking. She neede to tell Draco exactly how she felt. They were best friends, they told each other everything. But if she told her, then would that ruin her relationship. These questions ran through her brain, until she fell asleep.  
  
"Pansy, Pansy...Pansy, wake up" It was Millicint.   
  
"Pansy you need to wake up, you need to get to class." she said  
  
Pansy awoke with a start. SHe looked over at her alarm clock it was 8:23, she had 7 miniuts, to get to class. SHe jumped out of bed and started to dress when she realized she was already in her clothes, she must have fallen asleep in them. SHe threw her hair up on a messy bun, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and left. She was lucky her first class was Poitions that morning, she was already in the dungon. She raced to the potions classroom. As she walked him she saw she had 2 miniuts left, she took her seat, and looked around the room. SHe saw Draco on the other side, he waved to her to come over there, she got up and went over.  
  
" Hey Parkinson, we saved you a seat,'' Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks, but I was fine over there," She replied. *OMG why did I say that!* She thought to herself.  
  
"I wanted you to come over here because I wanted to talk to you." Pansys stomach turned to butterflies.  
  
"Um...ok, what about?" She asked.  
  
"Well you know who the Winter Formal is coming up?"He asked. Pansy heart gave a leap.  
  
"Ya," She replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you didn;t have a date that we could go as friends?" He asked. Pansy didn't know what to say, at least he didn;t ask her to go as his girlfriend.  
  
"As friends?" She asked  
  
"Ya, just as friends, I mean I wouldn't feel comfrotable with anyone else" He said " And to be perfectly hosnest with you, I don't want to go with Millicent." Draco whisperd.  
  
" I'de love to go with you," Pansy replies, with a little laugh.  
  
"Good, now thats out of the way, what about that Quidditch game?" Pansy didn't hear much of what Draqco said next, she had just gotten asked to the Winter Formal, by Draco Malfoy. Maybe during the dance, they could get alone, and she could finnaly tell him how she felt.  
  
*Cause I'm Feelin nervous tryin to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it, you worth it ya.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you....away  
  
Be with you everynight Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down  
  
on one knee marry me today, guess I"m wishin my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say. 


	2. Telling Draco

* Omg I can't believe this!* Pansy thought as she ran up to put her things away for dinner. She was so excited she could hardly stand. She wanted to tell everyone she passes on her way to dinner. But she knew better. If Draco found out, he would think she was wierd or something.   
  
"Pansy, whats up?" Millicint asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh nothin, I'm super!'' Pansy replied, rather cheerfull.  
  
"Yesterday you looked all bummed about something, and now you on top og the world!" Millicint said  
  
" I know, but yesterday wasn't my best day but I fell much better." She looked down the table hoping to see Draco, she saw him just a few people down, talking to Marcus Flint about some new broomstick. She decided not to bother him, but in stead pay attention, to the mouth wattering food in front of her. She now realized she was hungry. AS she was snarfing, she felt someone slide in next to her. To her surprise it was Draco.   
  
"Hey Pans, look I'm really glad that you'll go to the dance with me, I am really looking forward to it." He said. Pansy's heart did 500 laps around the inside of her chest.   
  
"No problem, its my pleasure." She replied.   
  
"DO you wanna practice quidittch tonight, no one will be on the field, so we can practice in peace?'' Draco asked  
  
" I'de love to" Pansy replied with a wide grin. She would get to be with Draco for a few hours, and plus maybe tell him how she felt.  
  
As Pansy made her way down to the Quidittch field with Draco 2 hours later, she felt like she could fly, but she still felt nervous.   
  
"I hope we can get that new move down," Draco said "Marcus wants us to be able to do it by next game, its us against, the Gryffindors."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but I'm not so good," Pansy replied.  
  
"You are a grear player Pansy, Its just you need to work at speed," he said as he gave her a smile. Pansy looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Maybe you can help me with that?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," Draco replied. The thought of telling Draco how she felt kept running through her mind, she needed to tell him tonight. But what would happen? *You need to concentrate on Quidittch right now Pansy* she told her self.  
  
*Forget about it you won't do it anyway.* About 3 miniuts later, Pansy and Draco were flying over the stands passing the quaffle, and dodging bludger. While Pansy praciced speed. Draco practiced catching the snitch. As Pansy was flying freely over the stands, she watched Draco concentrating on the snitch, and she wondered, would he even care, if she liked him, would he just shrugg it off, and not care. That was a chance she had to take.  
  
* It don't do me any good, its just a waste of time  
  
what use is it to you, whats on my mind  
  
if it ain't comin out we're not goin anywhere  
  
so why can't I just tell you that I care*  
  
As they both thouched down Pansy knew this was it, this was the moment she had been deading all night.   
  
"Draco, I need to tell you something," She said nervously  
  
'' Go ahead Pans whats up," Draco replied  
  
"I don't know how this will effect you and I don't know how you fell, or what you will think of me after I tell you this, but I really really like you," There she got it got, it was off her cheast. She expected to hear Draco laughing his head off. But instead, he was looking at her, with his smokey gray eyes, taking in every inch of her face.  
  
" Go ahead laugh," Pansy said, just telling him to get it over with would help ease the pain a little.  
  
"Why would I laugh Pansy, becuase um...I don't know how to say this, but the feelings, mutual." He said. Pansys heart was beating so fast she could almost hear it. Draco leaned in his lips almost meeting hers, then it happend, he kissed her, softly as if nothing evil could ever happen to her, like she did't have to worry anymore. It was a kiss that made Pansy's stomach turn upside down. He pulled away, and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I have liked you Pansy ever since I can remember. You have always been on my mind. You telling me tonight, made me so glad, that I want to be with you forever." Draco said, with a grin. Then she didn't know why but Pansy started to cry, not a sad cry but a cry of happiens. Draco pulled her close and held her for what seemed like forever.  
  
"I Love You Draco" Pansy whisperd  
  
"I love you too Pansy," Draco whispered back. He kissed the top of her head and they took hands and walked up the castle. Holding each other. When they got back to the common room, they took the stairs up to the dormitories as they were about to part ways Pansy said.  
  
" Are we still on for the Winter Formal?"  
  
" You bet," Draco replied. Then they kissed each other tenderly, knowing they would be together for a long time.  
  
"Good Night Pansy," Draco said  
  
" Good night Draco," Pansy replied. Then they parted ways as they headed for there rooms. Feeling lighter than air. 


	3. Stood Up?

_Sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up...I haven't had the time at all hope you enjoy_

Pansy couldn't believe what just happened. All the events of that night had her shaking to hard she had to lie down.

As Pansy was lying there thinking about Draco and how she had finally faced her fear and told him how she felt. All of a sudden the dormitory door swung open and Pansy's best friend Raina came running in.

"Oh my God! Pansy, I just heard what happened, Milicint saw you kiss Draco like 10 minuits ago! Is it true!" she screamed.

"What! Milicint saw us!" Pansy cried out.

"So it is true! Pans you are the luckiest girl ever!" Raina replied

"Yea its true but I didn't want anyone knowing until me and Draco were ready to tell people," Pansy said.

"Well you know Hogwarts once something exciting happens the whole school is likely to know about it within the next 5 min," Raina said her eyes wide waiting for Pansy to spill all the details, and Pansy could tell thats what she wanted her to do.

"Raina, I'm not gonna say a thing! I'll tell you when Draco is ready to tell his friend." Pansy replied. Honestly she didn't know if she wanted to share what had happened on the Quiditch field with anyone but her memory. Draco was her man and she didn't want other girls to want him to. Raina climed into her four poster and soon fell asleep. Pansy lay awake thinking about Draco and wondering if he was thinking about her. She needed to get some sleep, the game against the Gryffindors was tommorow and she had to wake up early to practice. As Rainas snored filled the room Pansy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Pansy woke up at the crack of dawn to practice, the memory of last night still lingered in her mind, she would never forget it. She was supposed to meet Draco down at the Quidditch field in 1/2 hour. She got dressed in her Quidditch robes and headed down to the field. She wanted to get an early start, and start practicing by her self before anyone got there. At 1/2 past 7, Draco hadn't shown up yet. Pansy looked around the stadium but no one was there. Then in the distance she could see an outline of a boy holding a broom coming towards the field. _There's Draco_ she thought. Then as she touched down she noticed it wasn't Draco, it was Marcus Flint, the captain.

"Mornin Pansy" Marcus said cheerfully

"Mornin Marcus" Pansy replied. " Have you seen Draco this morning?"

"Acually I haven't, why was he supposed to be here?" Marcus asked

"Yea 15 min ago," Pansy said feeling dissapointed and upset. Draco wasn't a guy to stand someone up, or at least she hoped he wasn't.

" Do you want me to go look for him?" Marcus asked.

"Oh no thats all right, I will," Pansy replied. Just as Pansy made her way up the lawn towards the castle, she got an uneasy felling in her stomach. What if Draco had just been joking last night? What if he was in the Common Room now telling all his friends about how he got a little action from that slut Pansy Parkinson. But she wasn't a slut. And she hoped with all her might that Draco wasn't like that. Pansy pulled open the common room door to find Snape and Dumbledore standing by the fire talking.

" Ah Miss. Parkinson, may I have a word" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh...sure," Pansy replied. Pansy thought she would be sick, this had to do with Draco not showing up, she knew it.

" Miss. Parkinson, you good friend Draco has been severly injured this past night. It seems that Mr.Malfoy took on a dare and duled with Mr. Weasly of Gryffindor." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh my God," Pansy cried. That was the last thing she rememberd cause the next moment, her legs gave way and she fell to ground. She had fainted.h


End file.
